


Prófugos

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: JJBella, Jjbek, M/M, Miedo al rechazo, fuga, matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: Este oneshot fue escrito originalmente para la actividad #CanYouFeel, me tocó la canción "Prófugos" de Soda Stereo.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 3





	Prófugos

  
  
  


Debería ser el día más feliz de la vida de Jean Jacques Leroy. 

Debería. 

Se miraba al espejo, era un hombre guapo y vestido elegantemente con ese traje marengo que lo estilizaba se veía aún más atractivo. Sin embargo, sus ojos azul grisáceo lucían apagados. No mentían. 

—Veo que ya estás listo para representar la farsa del hombre de familia  —pronunció Otabek Altin. Entró a la habitación de JJ, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta quedar frente al canadiense. 

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, no lo hagas más difícil —contestó Jean sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión —insistió el moreno.

—¡Claro que no! Esto es lo que quiere mi familia, esto es para lo que me educaron, yo no puedo ...

—Te educaron para ser un cobarde —interrumpió bruscamente, con la severidad reflejada en su rostro.

No seas tan cruel —suplicó JJ acariciando su propio cabello con desesperación sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. 

\- ¿Cruel? Tú estás siendo cruel conmigo —respondió seco—. No busques más pretextos, huyamos —se animó a pedir. 

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer eso, Otabek ... mi familia ... no puedo convertirme en prófugo de mi propia familia. Sabes lo mucho que los amo. —La desesperación por encontrar una salida, por ser comprendido, se filtraba en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

¿Ni siquiera si ambos nos convertimos en prófugos? Al menos yo sí me convertiría en prófugo por tu amor —replicó como una sentencia que anuncia la vida que tiene decisiones y la mayoría de las veces era imposible obtenerlo todo.

—Otabek… no puedo —susurró tomando la solapa del traje negro que lucía quien para todos era su mejor amigo, pero que en el refugio que guardaba su corazón era su amado y su amante. Apoyó su frente en el pecho del moreno buscando consuelo. Otabek dudó, dividido entre la rabia y la compasión, entre la decepción y el amor, pero finalmente se alejó de él.

—Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir a tu lado fingiendo que no te amo. Si ha decidido casarte con Isabella yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. 

—Otabek ...

—Será mejor no vernos más. Adiós, JJ.

Cargado con una expresión indescifrable Otabek salió del cuarto de JJ, quien más que nunca se vio cobarde y cada vez más angustiado. 

Quería que el reloj diera marcha atrás, que se detuviera en algún hermoso recuerdo y no avanzara más. No obstante, el día siguió su curso.

  
  


JJ caminó junto a su madre por la alfombra roja que lo llevó al altar. Vio como Isabella, radiante, hermosa e inocente, caminaba junto a su padre por aquella misma alfombra. Sus ojos claros y honestos estaban encendidos con su desbordante emoción y una sonrisa genuina adornaba su rostro. 

JJ se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder amarla.

Isabella no se merecía lo que estaba haciendo. 

Otabek tampoco. 

JJ se odiaba a sí mismo por no saber amar.

Isabella llegó junto al altar, él le sonrió como siempre, ocultándose detrás de esa máscara que escondía lo que realmente perturbaba su alma. El sacerdote comenzó con su prédica, palabras vacías que no llegaban a JJ: él solo tuvo éxito como el suelo bajo sus pies se abría para dejarlo caer. 

  
  


—Sí, acepto especificado en el momento indicado y creído haber sellado con eso su destino. 

El beso entre JJ e Isabella hizo que todos los presentes aplaudieran. Algunos riendo, otros llorando de felicidad y emoción. Isabella era la mujer más feliz, JJ era el hombre más desdichado. 

Caminaron, ahora juntos y como esposos, por la alfombra roja que los conducía fuera de la iglesia, la algarabía de los presentes lanzando pétalos de flores ocultaba las lágrimas que tímidamente comenzaron a correr por el rostro de JJ, sobrecogido por lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que acababa de hacer. Isabella también lloraba, pero presa del éxtasis que le brindaba la felicidad de estar casada con el hombre que amaba, sin siquiera imaginar que él no la quería de la misma manera. 

  
  


El fuerte rugido del motor de una motocicleta sacó a JJ de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la vista y frente a él, Otabek, vestido con su traje de cuero negro, lo miraba sin pestañear. 

¿Vayamos conmigo, o no? —Preguntó, su voz era demandante y JJ supo que era su última oportunidad.

El nuevo esposo tragó en seco, pero su cuerpo reaccionó mucho antes que su conciencia, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado en la motocicleta, abrazaba la cintura de Otabek como si de aquel dependiera su vida y hundía la nariz en su cuello, aspiró aquel aroma que lo que enloquecía y supo que solo allí se encontraban en casa. 

No sabía dónde irían, no había un lugar para ellos. Y la imagen congelada de su boda lo perseguiría en cualquier lugar, pero… 

—Huyo porque amo —susurró—, y nuestro amor nos hace prófugos. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por su lectura!  
> El arte de la portada y el que está en medio del oneshot es creación de Qori_sheep


End file.
